Oboroi (LeoBlue)
Oboroi is a ninja from the village hidden in the rain he is known as the steel soldier due to his kekkei genkei the steel release. It is not known who his parents are or which clan he is from. He was found by a wandering samurai who took pity on him and took him in to train him. While training with the wandering samurai they got caught up in an intense battle of Hanzo the salamander vs the 3 legendary sanin. The samurai was killed and then from all the pain of first losing his parents then this man who took him in and trained him his kekkei genkai activated for the first time the Steel Release ---- Background Oboroi was found by a wandering samurai on a quest to find true peace. When the samurai approached Oboroi , he was scared so he tried to run away. The samurai followed him until Oboroi dropped from starvation and thirst, This time the samurai gave him food and water this is when Oboroi knew this samurai was not trying to harm him. After he ate and drank he told the samurai that his parents got caught up in a dangerous fight and were instantly killed from the pain and terror he ran away from the battle and was then approached by the samurai. The samurai trained him for a year until they were caught up in a deadly battle Hanzo The Salamander versus the 3 legendary sanin. Again the one close to Oboroi was killed instantly remembering what happened to his parents and now this samurai something inside of him snapped and his whole body was covered in steel. His chakra was rising very highly so much That Hanzo and the 3 sanin felt his presence, hanzo seeing this boys kekkei genkai was instantly impressed so he halted his fight with the 3 sanin , took Oboroi and disappeared. He trained Oboroi for 2 years so muth that Oboroi could fully control his kekkei genkai. The day that Hanzo betrayed Nagato and the akatsuki oboroi felt disgusted in what Hanzo had done so he left hanzo's side and went to the academy in the rain village to become a ninja and change the shinobi world. ---- Personality Oboroi personality is kind hearted and helpful he is extremely committed to whatever task he is given and would never want to lose a comrade. As he grew became increasingly an excellent mercenary, without getting involved with any more than necessary to fulfill a mission and caring only with the final payment and the mission success. Because of this, he became a cold shinobi, surrounded by ideals that were based only on logic and ambitions. ---- Appearance Oboroi's appearance is like any other rain shinobi because he wears the casual rain shinobi outfit. ---- Jutsu Oboroi got his nickname from his wide usage of steel release. He is a master of using weapons, he also has another nickname he is also called the weapon master of the rain. His signature Steel Release Impervious Armour. Category:Characters